


Crisp Green Apples 🍏-A Jerry x Charley smut fanfic

by TheNightOfNosferatu



Category: Fright Night (1985), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Charley Brewster/ Jerry Dandrige, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Vampires, Yaoi, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightOfNosferatu/pseuds/TheNightOfNosferatu
Summary: It’s a hot October summer day and nothing makes Charley Brewster more thirsty than seeing his particularly attractive neighbour Jerry Dandrige eating a nice, crisp, juicy looking apple. To make matters worse his mother had sent him over to give Jerry a six pack of beer. Can Charley quench his thirst or will Jerry quench it for him? Read to find out.





	Crisp Green Apples 🍏-A Jerry x Charley smut fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my baby bats this is a one shot I came up with, while ironically eating Granny Smith apples and watching Fright Night (2011) version and it made me realising two things A) Collin Farrell is unbelievably hot. B) Collin Farrell is unbelievably hot while eating apples. So here is my one shot fanfic. Please comment/ give Kudos/ subscribe if you dig it my baby bats. 🦇 Also this is based on the 2011 Fright Night but I did get inspired a lot off the 1985 version so yeah this is set in the 2011 version.

Apples, Charley Brewster’s favourite fruit had never been apples, maybe mangos, strawberries, bananas because as far as he was concerned apples were at the bottom of his list. 

But as he stood on the front porch of his neighbour Jerry Dandridge’s porch watching the man leaning on the door frame and wrapping his luscious lips around a green apple which just seemed made for this man’s heavenly lips, with nothing but a tank top and some loose fitting pants as Charley stood like a statue. 

Suddenly Apples might have just moved to the very top of his favourite fruits.  
“Hey guy.” Charley was forced to snap out of his daydream and concentrate.  
“D-drinks.” He squeaked trying to remember why he came over. He half heartedly held up a case of six beer cans. 

He gulped trying to remember himself his voice shaking as he spoke. “We has some leftover drinks and none of the people around me really drink...not that drinking bad, I mean unless it’s people, w-what I meant was unless it’s people giving like peer pressure we learnt that in school...”

Charley Brewster mentally kicked himself in the balls for rambling like an insane person by the time he was done he met Jerry’s eyes.  
A hand suddenly met Charley’s hair ruffling it, it was warm and strong making Charley feel weak in the knees leaning into that soft embrace as Jerry spoke.

“You’re a cute kid guy.” His eyes crinkled as he gave him a half smile, another apple slice pushed up to Jerry’s lips before he stopped to look at Charley. 

Charley’s gaze seemed to be pin pointed on the fruit his mouth going dry, he felt like he was watching something erotic just by having that lush green fruit push between such pale rose coloured lips. 

“Oh fuck I’d like to taste those apples.” He said thinking without realising.  
Then the coin suddenly dropped when he saw Jerry raise an eyebrow, a blush suddenly started to spread across his cheek and at the tips of his ears. 

“I-uh what I m-mean t-they look juicy/ f-fresh I like a-apples he squeaked pathetically.” Charley was mortified, it was hard for him to look the man in the eye, he closed his own eyes hoping a hole would swallow him up.  
Crap why did I say that out loud he internally screamed. 

A voice vibrates against his ear. “They taste as juicy as they look guy.” He suddenly felt a hand grasp against his jaw-line yanking him closer as soft juicy lips met his. “Mmmm!”  
The crunch of an apple slice bursting into his mouth its fresh tartness a addictive coupling with a earthy tasting Jerry. 

Oh fuck I’m not dreaming his eyes fluttered open as he saw the black ink of desire residing in Jerry’s eyes. A hand skidded past Charley’s neck making him lean into the cooling man a nice contrast to the hot October weather, that hand curling into the baby curls in his hair. 

The kiss so wet and torturous, he felt like it could go on forever, goosebumps ran up and down his arms and he could feel electricity sparking against his spine. His hands splayed against Jerry’s strong and sturdy chest. That hand gripping the back of his head tightly enough to make him gasp into the kiss. 

The tart apple juice sliding down his throat as Jerry’s tongue lathed the back of his mouth making his own pants suddenly too uncomfortable. That tongue should have been illegal, it did things to poor Charley’s head. By the time Jerry pulled away Charley was stupefied. 

A trail of spitting connecting both their mouths as Charley stared off blankly. Heh you alive guy?”  
“H-huh?” Charley felt like a piece of gum underneath his desk in Mr Barbers Geography class. His limbs felt like noodles. 

A slow smile spread across Jerry’s mouth as he licked at the proof of their kiss on the side of his mouth. His hand stroking the baby curls at the back of Charley’s head. “Heh I like this side to you guy. If this is what an apple can do to you I’d hate to see what would happen with a fruit salad.” He chided mocking Charley. 

A blush scolded Charley’s skin as he realised, his attractive neighbour had just kissed him and flirted with him. He dropped the can of beer some of it spilling on the deck as he stumbled back down the stairs. 

He made it to the edge of Jerry’s territory when he looked back and seen Jerry leaning against the doorway looking at him like he was a tasty green apple, that tongue slowly going over Jerry’s lips. His voice booming outwards towards Charley. 

“I will be seeing you soon, guy.” Charley didn’t look back as he ran all the way home thinking to himself. Damn green apples!

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget Kudos/ Comments/ Bookmarks thanks guys it really makes my day.


End file.
